The instant invention relates to amusement game apparatus and more particularly to a toy game apparatus for playing an amusement game of the general type wherein a game player must successfully perform certain feats within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
It has been found that game apparatus which are operative with interesting and unusual forms of action movement often have significant levels of appeal and that game apparatus of this type which require game players to successfully perform certain feats within set periods of time often have even greater levels of appeal. Still further, it has been found that game apparatus which are adapted for use by children and which require game players to skillfully perform certain manipulative operations within set periods of time can aid in the development of hand-to-eye coordination and manual dexterity.
The instant invention provides an effective action toy game apparatus which is operative with highly interesting and amusing action movements and which is adapted for playing a game wherein a game player must skillfully perform certain manipulations within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score. More specifically, the instant invention provides an action toy game apparatus comprising a base, a timer mounted in the base and actuatable for a set period of time, a plurality of magnetically responsive game elements, feeder means for sequentially feeding the game elements to a feeder station, and magnetic support means mounted on the base and communicating with the timer for rotating the support means when the timer is in an actuated condition. The magnetic support means is operative for individually receiving sequential game elements from the feeder means at the feeder station and for magnetically supporting them so that they are individually moved in a substantially circular path which is spaced upwardly from the base when the timer is in an actuated condition. The apparatus further comprises retrieving means on the base which is operative for individually retrieving the game elements from the support means as they are moved in the substantially circular path, and the game elements preferably comprise substantially circular metal rings. The retrieving means preferably comprises a character figure holding an elongated rod, and the retrieving means is preferably operative by manually depressing a depressible member on the base in order to move the character figure upwardly for retrieving the game elements with the elongated rod. The feeder means preferably comprises a ramp which is adapted for maintaining the rings in substantially upright dispositions and for positioning them so that they sequentially roll toward the feeder station as the game elements are individually received by the support means. The feeder means preferably further comprises a holding member at the feeder station for individually receiving sequential rings from the ramp and for individually holding them in substantially vertical dispositions at the feeder station, and the holding member is preferably pivotably mounted about a substantially horizontal axis for individually passing the rings to the support means as the support means is moved over the feeder station. The support means preferably comprises at least one support arm having a magnetic outer end, and the support means is preferably adapted so that the support arm pivots about a substantially vertical axis when the timer is in an actuated condition for moving the magnetic outer end of the support arm in a path which passes over the feeder station and then over the retrieving means. Still further, the support means is preferably adapted so that the magnetic outer end of the support arm is lowered slightly as it passes over the feeder station for receiving a game element, and then raised slightly as it passes over the retrieving means. The apparatus preferably still further comprises means for individually removing the game elements from the support means after the game elements have been passed over the retrieving means and before they have been moved in a complete revolution in the event that they have not been retrieved by the retrieving means.
Accordingly, for use and operation of the game apparatus of the instant invention, the game elements are positioned on the ramp so that the first game element passes into the holding member, and the timer is moved to an actuated position so that the support arm is moved in a substantially circular path which is spaced upwardly from the base. As the support arm is moved over the feeder station, the game element in the holding member is magnetically attracted to the magnetic outer end of the support arm, and the holding member is tilted about a substantially horizontal axis so that the game element can be effectively passed to the magnetic outer end of the support arm. As the support arm is pivoted further, the game element and the magnetic outer end of the support arm are moved over the retrieving means. Accordingly, the game element can be retrieved with the retrieving means by depressing the depressible member at the appropriate time in order to move the elongated rod upwardly so that it passes through the ring-like game element. However, if the game element is not retrieved with the retrieving means, the game element is moved further around the circular path above the base until it is removed from the magnetic outer end of the support arm by the removing means, and this procedure is then repeated until the set period of time as determined by the timer has expired, whereupon rotation of the support means is terminated.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and amusing action toy game apparatus.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective action toy game apparatus which is operative with highly interesting and amusing action movements.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an action toy game apparatus which is adapted for use by children and which can be utilized to aid in the development of hand-to-eye coordination and manual dexterity.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.